


Aimless in this sexual foreplay

by gay_as_heck



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Condoms, Jessica Moore is horny as hell, Lube, Luis is slightly in love with both of them, Multi, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, POV Sam Winchester, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sam Winchester is good at sucking dick, So many tags, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4154832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_as_heck/pseuds/gay_as_heck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't know how he got here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aimless in this sexual foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how this happened, but here it is.  
> Here's a video in case you have no idea who the hell Luis is ([x](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5IeSBWRGRHs)).  
> Please join me in OT3 hell.

Sam doesn't know how he got here. 

One minute he was lamenting the sad state of his college life with Jess while Luis got drunk and asked inane questions, the next he's in Luis' king sized bed with the owner of said bed, and Jess. 

The room is pitch black, save the blue lava lamps lining Luis' desk (Really? A grown college student with lava lamps?), adding a strange ambiance to the room. Their limbs are entwined, so much so that Sam doesn't know whether he's holding onto Jess or Luis, and then his hands wander downward and _oh_ , that's definitely Luis.

He hears Jess mumble something into Luis' ear, and they both giggle as Jess crawls over Luis to plant a sloppy kiss on Sam's cheek. 

"Sam," she whispers, "as much as I love cuddling, I really, _really_ want to have sex. Like, lots of it."

Sam doesn't respond, just pulls Jess in for a kiss, his heartbeat quickening as Luis' hand squeezes his ass.

Jess pulls away from Sam then, her voice taking on a teasing lilt as she says, "I think that Luis needs a kiss too, don't you think so?"

She doesn't wait for an answer, turns to place her lips on Luis', and Sam feels Luis' grip slack as the kiss becomes more intense. And Sam should feel jealous, because hey, that's his girlfriend, kissing his best friend, but instead a warm twist of desire fills his gut, and it's all he can do not to touch himself through his jeans. 

He reaches over and touches Jess instead, his hands wandering across her chest, reaching into the ridiculous nurse outfit she's wearing to stroke her nipples. She moans, loudly, into Luis' mouth and Sam grins as she squirms under his ministrations.

Jess uses one hand to grab the back of Sam's head, and Sam cranes his head to kiss her neck, sucking a mark into her skin that'll probably stay there for another week, at least. He reaches down to touch Jess' panties and finds Luis' fingers already there, gently stroking Jess over a wet spot on her panties.

"Fuck," Jess mumbles, grinding down onto Luis' hand. 

Sam's fingers join Luis', both of them rubbing circles on the area around her clit before Sam slips his hand under her panties and slides a finger inside Jess, slowly fucking her as Luis continues to kiss her, stroking her clit.

"Shit,” she gasps into Luis' mouth, her hips thrusting against the motion of Sam's fingers. "Oh my god, please."

Sam slides another finger in, going faster, his face buried in Jess' neck as his fingers bump Luis'.

"Fuck," Jess cries out, and then she's coming, clenching on Sam's fingers, going limp against his chest as he and Luis continue to work every last drop of pleasure out of her. Sam kisses Jess' hair, smiling, and slides his fingers out of her.

Without thinking, he slides his fingers, covered in Jess' arousal, into Luis' mouth. Luis sucks on them immediately, licking Sam's knuckles, and if Sam hadn't been hard before, he would be now. Sam pulls his fingers out, leaning in for a kiss that quickly becomes dirty as Luis gropes Sam, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his pants. Sam returns the favor, pulling Luis' pants down to his knees and off his legs. He sees Jess crawl over to Luis, her hands on his stomach as she kisses his neck, awkwardly helping him pull off his shirt before making her way over to Sam to do the same. 

Sam and Luis are in nothing but boxers while Jess is still in her nurse's outfit, and as hot as Sam finds that outfit, he finds naked Jess even hotter, so he motions Luis over and gently pushes Jess onto her stomach. He unzips her dress as Luis peels off her knee high socks, pressing kisses into the dip of her spine as he undresses her.

Soon Jess is in a pair of plain white panties and nothing else, and the panties are soon discarded, courtesy of Luis’ teeth, since both he and Sam ruined them.

Jess leans back against the headboard as Sam kisses her, playing with her breasts as Luis kneels behind Sam, kissing his back as his hands wander across Sam's abs, pausing at the waistband of his underwear. Sam removes one hand from Jess to grab Luis', pulling it under his waistband as a silent permission, and Luis is soon soon caressing Sam's dick, his forefinger playing with the slit. Sam groans, finding it harder to concentrate on Jess, his heart thudding in his ears.

Jess breaks their kiss and whispers, "Help him out," into Sam's ear. Sam turns to Luis, pulling him in for a searing kiss as he gets him of his boxers, kissing his way down his chest before he swallows him down.

He can hear Jess' heavy breathing behind him, knows she's touching herself, and the thought makes him so hard it almost hurts. Luis' fingers are resting in Sam's hair, fall out as Sam's head bobs up and down, and he hears him murmur, "Yes, just like that, so good." 

The mattress creaks as Jess moves, her hand a sudden presence on his cock. She touches him slowly, her fingers lightly touching in a way that almost tickles, if excruciating pleasure could be called ticklish, and Sam groans, the vibrations going straight to Luis' dick.

Luis honest to god _whimpers_ , his hands in Sam's hair again as he whispers, "Oh my god, yes, Sam."

Sam pulls off, his lips swollen and slick, and tilts his head to kiss Jess, the salty precum making their lips slide together smoothly. Sam keeps his hands on Luis, stroking him until Luis stills his hands. Sam turns to him, confused, and Luis says, "I'm not gonna last much longer, I don't wanna come like this."

He looks absolutely wrecked, and Sam leans forward to nip at his lips, pulling on his lips with his teeth as Luis groans, his hands scrabbling for Sam's hair.

"How do you guys wanna do this?" Jess asks, her hands tugging on the elastic on Sam's hips. He pulls his last article of clothing off, shrugs and looks at Luis, who looks embarrassed all of a sudden.

"I've never, um, you know.." He trails off.

"Had a dick in your ass?" Jess asks cheerfully, and Sam elbows her as Luis hangs his head, the blue light from the lava lamps giving him a morose appearance.  

"Hey, sweetheart," Jess makes her way over to Luis, pecks his lips. "It's ok."

"It's been a while, but if you prep me enough I think I can take it," Sam smiles encouragingly at Luis. "Do you have any lube?"

"Uh, yeah," Luis fumbles through his nightstand, pulling out a bottle and a couple of condoms, tossing them over to Sam and Jess.

"Lie down, big boy." Jess pats the bed and Sam obeys, spreading his legs as she warms the lube in her palms, dipping her finger in it before circling his rim with it.

"Luis," she motions in the direction of Sam, "help Sam relax a little."

Luis crawls over to Sam, capturing his lips with his own as his hand reaches down, fisting Sam's cock as Jess slides a finger in to the second knuckle. Sam groans at all the stimulation, hands grasping the bedsheets as Luis' mouth moves down to his neck, sucking on the delicate skin there before moving along to his nipples.

"Fuck," Sam whispers, every part of him on fire as Jess slides another finger in, slowly, her fingers scissoring to stretch him out. 

The wet heat of Luis' mouth is on his dick, and it's all Sam can do to not buck into his mouth as Jess's fingers press into his prostate, his pleasure so intense he has to bite his lip to keep from screaming, or worse, crying.

Jess slows down and asks, "Are you ready for another one?"

"Yeah," Sam groans, his hands clenched tightly, and Jess slides in another finger just as Luis swipes his tongue across the head of his cock, the sweet burn of Jess' fingers intensified as Luis takes him into his mouth, all the way down his throat.

Sam clutches Luis' head, and Luis pulls off before taking him down again. Sam groans at the tightness of his throat, not even noticing that Jess has utilized a fourth finger, when Luis puts two fingers in Sam's mouth.

Sam sucks on them, staring into Luis's eyes as Luis removes his fingers, popping his mouth off Sam's dick with a obscenely wet noise, moving behind Jess to put the very fingers Sam had been sucking inside her, all the while staring Sam in the eyes.

Jess moans, her pace faltering as Luis fucks her, placing kisses on her ass as he quickens the motion of his fingers, touching himself as he keeps his eyes on Sam.

"If this goes on any longer," Sam breathes out, "I'm going to come without even getting to the best part. I think we're all ready."

Jess nods, sliding her fingers out and making a grab for the condoms.

She rips a packet open, kneeling down to lick a stripe up Sam's cock before rolling the condom on him. She takes the head into her mouth as she gestures Luis over with a finger.

She does the same to Luis, adding lots of lube as she strokes him, then hands him the bottle, saying, "You can never have too much lube."

"I'm getting that on a T-shirt," Luis says cheekily, grinning, and Sam snorts, poking him in his side as Jess lays on her back. 

She motions Sam over, and he positions himself above her as Luis kneels behind him, slowly sliding his dick inside her as she lets out a shaky breath, her hands resting on Sam's shoulders. Sam can feel the drizzle of finger-warmed lube at his entrance, then Luis' hands are on his hips, the tip of his cock barely pushing inside him. 

Sam moans, pushing into Jess even more deeply, and she exhales slowly as she rests her heels on Luis' back, urging him forward. Luis adds more lube as he slides in, and Sam arches his back, his body weirdly pleased at the odd intrusion.

"All the way in Luis, please," Sam whines, and Luis obliges him, pushing in with excruciating slowness.

Jess digs her heels in harder, and Luis thrusts in deeper, pushing Sam further down as he brushes Sam's prostate. 

"Fuck," Sam whispers, reaching a hand back to grab Luis' hip, his other moving in circles on Jess' clit.

"If you guys don't start moving, I'm going to have to take matters into my own hands," Jess teases breathlessly, her fingers clutching Sam's shoulders.

Luis pulls out halfway and slams back in, nailing Sam's prostate and pushing Sam closer against Jess' body.

Sam slides out of Jess, moving in and out as she mewls, her breasts bouncing with each well placed thrust.

Luis keeps his hands on Sam's hips, keeping a steady pace as he mouths Sam's neck, angling to ensure that he's hitting that sweet spot inside Sam.

Sam grunts, pressure building inside him, and Jess leans forward to kiss him, her lips exerting pressure on his. He feels her hand grab Luis' hand on his hip, and Sam adds his hand, all three of their hands grasping each other's as they reach their peak.

Luis groans, his hand squeezing Sam and Jess', the other digging into Sam's hip almost painfully, as his thrusts become more erratic.

Sam's fingers slow their pace on Jess' clit, gently pressing on the bundle of nerves as his thrusts quicken. 

"Fuck," Jess murmurs, her hand twisting her own nipple before coming up to rest on Sam's hip, fingers interlocking with Luis' other hand.

"I'm gonna come," Sam whimpers, his hips stuttering as Luis thrusts into him harder, each thrust eliciting a moan from the back of his throat.

"You gonna come for us, baby?" Jess asks, her voice gone sultry with desire.

Sam nods frantically, turning his head around to kiss Luis, then turning back to rest his face in the crook of Jess' neck, his breathing quickening as he reaches the edge. 

"Fuck, fuck," he mumbles, and then he comes, squeezing tight around Luis, pounding rapidly into Jess, his muscles tensing before he lets go. 

Jess follows soon after, her nails digging into Sam's hips, her heels clutching Luis deeper into Sam, and that's what sets Luis off, his face buried in Sam's hair, his hands clutching Sam and Jess'. 

They lay there for a second, basking in the after-orgasm glow, before Luis pulls out of Sam, rolling the condom off and tying it up before tossing it into a corner of the room. 

"Dude, gross," Jess wrinkles her nose from behind Sam's shoulder, watching as Sam follows suit, throwing his condom into the same corner as Luis. 

Luis shrugs. "I'll clean it up later." He throws himself back onto his bed, spreading his arms so his fingers brush Jess' hair. Sam lays down between them, facing the ceiling as Luis and Jess curl in towards him. 

"We should do this more often," Jess offers, placing her open hand on Sam's stomach. 

"I agree," Sam replies in a solemn voice, and Luis chuckles as he places his hand on top of Jess'.

"This is the first sex I've had in like 6 months," Luis says dreamily, and Sam and Jess turn to stare at him. 

"Really?"

Luis nods. "The last girl I dated was a born again Christian...needless to say, our priorities didn't match up."

Sam rolls his eyes. "Of course."

Jess gently traces patterns on Luis' hand. "Well, hey, maybe we could make this a regular thing, and you won't have to accidentally date celibate people."

"I think what Jess is asking for," Sam interrupts, grinning at Luis, "is round 2."

"I am not!" Jess replies indignantly, bunching the blanket around her waist.

"Sure," Sam teases, closing his eyes. "Good night, Jess, good night Luis."

"Good night, jerk," Jess calls out in a sing song voice. 

"Good night, people who won't shut up even though it's 2 in the morning and I have _class_ tomor-."

"Shut up, Luis."


End file.
